New Year New Festival
by Snowcouger
Summary: They haven't seen each other all year. What happens when they meet up for a night out with friends at the festival.
1. Old Friends

AN: Really quickly, Everyone is 21-22-ish and Kinda, really OOC. I think. Konkurou is defenatly OOC, I can tell ya that much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladadada..." sighed Kiba as he stared out over the forest. He was enjoying the peace an quiet, an increasingly rare luxury in the village. Seemed like everyone wanted a piece of him at any given time, and all he wanted some some time alone. "So peaceful...so quiet...this place is heaven..." he said to no one in particular. He shifted his weight slightly so as to more evenly distribute his weight and settle into a more comfortable position. He watched the various woodland animals go about there business and thought,_" How lucky they are. No one telling them what to do, no one bugging them at all hours, sooooooooo much better off..."_ He closed his eyes and sighed again, settling in for a much needed nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Can't...Focus...Must...stay..awake...Ugh..."_ Konkurou had to fight the urge to pass out. He didn't have the attention span for long meeting like this. Why Gaara insisted on dragging him there was anyones guess. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently and looked around. _"Looks like I'm not the only one that's bored outta my mind..."_ Temari and Shikamaru were sitting next to each other, holding hands under the table, Temari's eyes glazed and Shikamaru looking like he wanted to fall asleep as bad as Konkurou. The only reason why Gaara wasn't spaced out was because he was expected to Participate in this meeting between villages, being the Kazekage and all, but it was clear to any and everyone that he really didn't want to be there. _"Okay Anko... Enough rambling already...no one really cares anymore...Hurry up and finish..."_

Several hours later...

Konkorou wanted to jump for joy when they finally ended the meeting. Shikamaru and Temari had vanished, off to Kami knows where, and Konkorou wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Something about the look Temari kept giving Shikamaru was making him feel very uncomfortable. He sighed and headed off to the hotel room he was staying in while in Konoha. He was sick of all the politics and wanted a nice calming shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba snored peacefully on the branch of the tree he had fallen asleep on. He dreamed of the upcoming festival and everything he wanted to do. He had so much fun last year that he was hoping for a repeat.

Dull thud...

An apple landed on his stomache with a dull thud, startling him awake. "What the..." he mumbled as he sat up and nearly flipped out of the tree. He reached out and grabbed a neighboring branch in time and managed not to fall the twenty feet to the ground. "That woulda hurt..." he muttered as he looked down. He turned and sat with his legs dangling on one side of the branch. He glanced to the west. The sun had nearly set. It was late. Kiba sighed, "_Time to go back..."_ He jumped down and started the walk back to the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Konkurou sighed contently as he stepped out of the shower. _"Nothing like a warm shower to calm ya down..."_ He dried off and dressed. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, needing some time to just veg out. "_The only real good thing about being stuck here is the TV time. Ahhhh..."_ He always enjoyed the uninterrupted time he had when visiting Konoha. Back home everyone was always bugging about something. It was always "Konkurou do this" and "Konkurou do that" all day long. Here, nothing. Free time. No one bugged him. No one ever cared where he was as long as he didn't cause trouble. "Soooo_ much better here sometimes..."_ He flipped channels awhile, not really caring what he was watching, just enjoying the peace. He did notice however, that all anyone seemed to be talking about was the festival tomorrow night, which didn't surprise him. Everyone in the village was anticipating the annual festival that preceded the Chunnin exams. If it wasn't for the exams being the next week, Konkurou wouldn't even be in Konoha. No, he'd be back home fighting the urge to beat his head in against the nearest flat, hard surface. _"Hmmmmmmm... should I go to that this year... I had fun last year... Is it worth it this year..." _He thought back on the previous year's festival and the fun he'd had with Kiba. "_Wonder if he's going this year."_ He was tempted to look him up and ask him, but decided not too. He really hadn't even talked to Kiba for more than a few minutes at a time since that night. Hell, he'd only seen him maybe 3 times that whole year. "_Ehhhhh...he's prolly going with someone anyway... Why do I want to go for that matter? I hate social functions..."_ He shook his head and resumed his channel surfing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stood at his door, trying to fish his key outta his pocket. "Come on you little bugger...Gotcha!" He pulled his key out and inserted it into the lock, turning it and opening his door. He ambled in and closed the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen to get a soda and noticed a note on the fridge. He stopped and read it:

"Kiba, going on a mission. Took Akamaru with me. Sorry, should have told you sooner, but you kept dissapearing and I couldn't get ahold of ya. Be back next week.

-Dad"

"Great..." muttered Kiba at the thought of a week without Akamaru. He grabbed a soda and went to the living room to watch TV. Festival this, festival that. "Geeze people, talk about something else already..." he muttered. He sighed and drank deeply. He felt like getting out and doing something. What, he didn't know, he was just restless. He ditched his coat and went out to wonder the village.

----------------------------------------------------

Konkurou was just as restless as Kiba. Flipping channels gets boring after awhile, especially for someone with a short attention span like Konkurou. He left his hotel room and wondered around outside, not really caring where he ended up, just trying to occupy his time. He wondered around the market for awhile, window shopping, knowing there was nothing he wanted to buy, even though he had plenty of money. He quickly grew tired of the crowded place and wondered off, hoping to find someplace quieter and less crowded. He'd walked maybe a half a mile from the market when he spotted someone familiar. "Well I'll be..." he muttered as he sped up.

"Kiba! Hey Kiba!"

"Konkurou?"

The boy ran up, "Hey you. Been awhile." Kiba smiled, "Yeah, it has. How ya been man?" Konkurou shrugged, "Ehhhh, okay I guess. Busy and bored mostly." Kiba smirked, Same here. So, ya gunna go to the festival tomorrow?" Konkurou shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe. Prolly. If anything I could use the distraction from all the politics and other assorted crap. I don't know why Gaara drags me to those damn meetings every time we come here, but it's really starting to piss me off." Kiba laughed, "I can believe it. I'm so glad I don't have to be there. Granted, I'm usually to busy to go anyway." "Wish I could use that excuse. I tell Gaara I got to much to do and he drags me anyway." Kiba chuckled, "That's what happens when your brother is the Kazekage and your a Jounin." "Yeah, yeah...Anyway...want to hang out or something? I'm so freaking bored right now that I'm about to lose my mind." "Ehhh what the hell...got nothing else ta do."

-----------------------------------------------

The ended up at a local bar that Kiba frequented soon after. Neither could think of anything else to do, so Kiba suggested they go get hammered. Konkurou laughed at the suggestion and agreed. The alcohol help to relax them and they got to talking about any and eveything under the sun. Kiba kept the sake comming for a good chunk of the night before both had to call it quits, lest they wake up with a set of nasty hangovers, or started getting loopy and doing shit they'd regret later. Sometime during the evening they had traded phone numbers. Konkurou wasn't sure when, but when he found the slip of paper in his pocket later that night he smiled. He decided to call Kiba the next day and see about hanging out at the fair again.

--------------------------------------------

Konkurou woke up about noon, slightly hungover and glad he'd stopped drinking when he did. He shielded his eyes from the bright afternoon sun and yawned. He glanced around the room. His clothes were scattered about. He'd just thrown them about when he'd gotten back the night before. He sat up and yawned again. He stood up and streched before jumping in the shower. Ten minutes later he got out and dried off. He rummaged through his stuff for some clean clothes and got dressed before going to the living room. He saw the slip of paper with Kiba's number on it sitting on the table. "_Oh yeah...I was going to call him..."_ he thought as he picked it up. "_where'd I leave my phone..."_ He'd no more than finished the thought before he heard it ring. "_Speak of the devil..."_ He grabbed it off the couch and glanced at the number. He blinked, "_Kiba?"_ He flipped it open, "Hello?" _"Hey you, What ya doing?" _"Just got outta the shower, you?" _"Ehhhhh laying around bored ta death. So you decide about the festival yet?" _"Yeah, I'm gunna go. Why, you gunna be there?" _"Yeah...nothing else to do. Want ta hang out there?" _"Sure. Might as well. Temari's going with Shikamaru and Gaara's got a date with Naruto already." _"Okay then. Were do ya want to meet up at?" _"I don't know? Where do you want to meet?" _"Outside your hotel?" _"Works for me."_ "Alrighty then. See ya about seven-ish?" _"Okay, see ya then. Bye." Konkurou hung up and yawned. "Nothing ta do now but wait..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yay!!!! Finally, I've managed to start the Kiba Konkurou that I've been meaning to write forever. And for those who don't normally read my work and don't get the references to previous festival and stuff, read my Naru Gaara fic titled " Even A Kazekage" and you'll understand. And for those that do decide to read "Even a Kazekage" and are outraged by the glaring mistakes and stuff that makes you go "WTF?", i wrote that a really, really, longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg time ago, back before I knew very much about the series, and i didn't know about alot of stuff, so everyone is OOC and the stuff doesn't always make sense. Yeah, just a fair warning.


	2. Festival Fun

Kiba left his house to go meet up with Konkurou. He was sort of glad that Akamaru wasn't going to be there this year, it was going to make for a slightly less awkward time. Akamaru didn't really like Konkurou much, and he said so, often. He met up with Konkurou outside the hotel. "Hey, ready to go?" Konkurou nodded. "What d'ya want to do first?" he asked as they walked to the festival. "I don't know. Grab a bite to eat? Ride a coaster?" "Funnel cake. I must have at least one funnel cake tonight. I get that and I'll be happy." Kiba smiled, "I think we can find time for a funnel cake tonight." Konkurou smiled, "Good."

---------------------------------------------------

How Konkurou managed to eat an entire funnel cake in one bite was beyond Kiba. All he knew was that one second there was a hot, steaming cake on the plate and the next there was a ring of powdered sugar around Konkurou's mouth. "Damn dude, you inhaled that thing! I never seen anyone eat like that before, not even Choji." Konkurou grinned and licked the sugar off his mouth, "Nothin to it. I been cravin a funnel cake for most of the year. Just can't seem to find the stuff to make one back home." Kiba smiled, "That's a lie and you know it! This stuffs nothin but flour, sugar, and water. You can get all that in ya'll market. I know, I've seen it. Even if ya couldn't, all ya had to do was pull a few stings and get it shipped over there. Your brother's the Kazekage for kami's sake. You could get ahold of it if ya wanted." Konkurou smiled, "Whatever dogboy. I want more now." Kiba's head dropped and shook. "_What have I gotten myself into this time..."_

----------------------------------------------------

Two funnel cakes and a pair of hot dogs later, Konkurou was full and ready to hit the rides, much to Kiba's delight. "Food is good, but ride are better," had been his slogan about festivals for years now. He had some trepidations about going on a roller coaster with a very full Konkurou, but his love of speed got the better of him. Thankfully, Konkurou had a much stronger gut than his brother and there wasn't a repeat of Gaara's little episode. They rode the coasters a few times before their iron stomachs started calling for a break; ie: the hot dog that Kiba had eaten started doing funny things to his gut. "Okay Konkurou, I need a break," sighed Kiba as he stepped off the ride. "Let's get something to drink and play some games before we have a repeat of last year." Konkurou laughed and led Kiba off too where the game stalls were set up.

--------------------------------------------------

"And we have a winner!" announced the guy running the game as Konkurou managed to hook his third ring around a bottle. "Sweet!" he exclaimed as the vendor handed him his prize, a large stuffed dog doll. Kiba grinned from behind him, "Good job Konkurou. I've never been able to win at these fair games." They walked off, Konkurou holding his dog doll. "I'm thirsty. Let's stop and get some lemonade." Kiba nodded and they headed back toward the food vendors.

"Konkurou!"

"Temari?"

Temari ran up, dragging Shikamaru behind her. "Didn't you say you weren't comming this year?" Konkurou smiled, "Yeah, but I changed my mind." Shikamaru glanced at Kiba, "Anyone else having a Deja Vu moment? Or is it just me?" Kiba blinked and glanced a Konkurou, "Actually, now that you mention it, yes, yes I am." Amused laughter. "Now all that's missing is a sick Gaara and his blonde boyfriend and it be an exact replica of last year." They all looked around. "I don't see them anywhere," said Kiba. "Well, they're here somewhere," sighed Temari. "Gaara's been planning this out for days now." Konkurou shrugged, "Ehhh, we'll prolly run into them later." "So anyway," said Temari, "Where you two off too?" "Drink run," answered her brother. "Oh, that's cool. Shikamaru was just about to buy me a soda. Right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked at Kiba with an expression that clearly said, "Help me!" and said, "That's right Temari." "Well, then," said Kiba, trying not to laugh, "Ya'll can tag along with us." Temari smiled and continued dragging poor Shikamaru to the vendor stands.

--------------------------------------------------

Various drink now in hand, the group made their way to an area where picnic style tables had been set out. Shikamaru sipped at his soda while massaging his sore wrist. Kiba, glad for the lack of motion and nice cold lemonade, waited for his stomach to settle some. Konkurou was happing being silent while Temari rattle on about something, no one was really paying attention to her at the moment. "Speak of the devils..." muttered Konkurou, staring off toward were the rides where. Naruto and Gaara were walking along, talking and holding hands, completely oblivious to the fact that four pairs of eyes were following them. Well, untill Naruto turned to look for something and spotted them. His pointed and Gaara turned, seeing them sitting there. Naruto, now smiling like an idiot, turned and they walked over. "Hey guys!" greeted the ever cheerful blonde. "Hey Naruto," said Kiba. Naruto and Gaara sat down, "Where'd ya'll get here?" "Here as in this table, or here as in the festival?" asked Temari. Naruto blinked, "This table?" Gaara grinned silently. "We've been sitting here for about ten minutes or so," answered Shikamaru. "Oh, okay." Naruto smiled, "So, everyone having fun?" Nods all around. "That's good. I see you and Konkurou came together again," said Naruto. Kiba smirked, "We didn't come together last year ya idiot. We met up after we both got here. Remember, I had come with Shino originally." Naruto blinked, "Oh yeah. Well anyway, you guys came together this year. Didn't you?" Konkurou nodded and suppressed the urge to smack the loudmouthed little guy. Of course, Gaara sitting next to him was the main reason he didn't. "We'll anyway," muttered Shikamaru, "We're all here now. What should we do?" Gaara smiled and poked Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto grinned, "Ferris wheel." Shikamaru blinked, seeing the reaction the words had on Temari. Kiba and Konkurou stared blankly at them, having no clue what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------

"And why," began Konkurou as they stood at the base of the Ferris Wheel, "Do you want to ride this?" "Because..." began Naruto. "...it's fun," finished Gaara, much to the amazement of his sister and brother. Temari blinked, "_Gaara said fun? Whoa, this kid's really changing him alot..."_ Konkurou blinked, "Okay then..." They all got on, two to a car. The operator gave Kiba and Konkurou a funny look as they stepped on, but the boys didn't notice. The ride started with a jolt and Naruto could be heard laughing gleefully in the car farthest ahead. "This is gunna be a long ride if he keeps that up," muttered Konkurou. Kiba smiled and stared out over the festival grounds. "It's not all bad. This ride isn't so boring when you're with someone you care about." Konkurou blinked and stared at Kiba with an expression that said, "What the hell?" "Um...okay..." said the confused puppet master. Kiba chuckled, "Calm down, I didn't mean it like that." He just blinked, "Sure buddy, whatever you say." "What? Did you want me to mean it like that or what?" Blank stare, "Did you mean it like that?" Kiba smiled wryly, "Maybe, maybe not." Konkurou was just about to say something sarcastic when the ride shuddered and stop, their car at the top of the wheel. "What the," said Kiba as he glanced down over the side. The operator was pushing buttons, trying to get the ride started again. Temari turned around in the car in front of them and shouted, "What happened?" "No clue," responded Konkurou, "Looks like a malfunction." "Obviously," she said sarcastically. She turned back around and sighed. Shikamaru was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Five buck says Naruto and Gaara are the reason he looks so uncomfortable," chuckled Kiba, forgetting that it was Gaara's brother sitting next to him. Konkurou glared and he shut up. Konkurou made a mental note to beat the tar outta Naruto later.

"Wonder how long we're gunna be stuck up here..." sighed Kiba as he looked around. "What, tired of my company already?" "Haha, very funny. You know I didn't mean it like that." "Yeah, I'll bet. You're the one acting like you got a crush or something." Kiba blinked, "You said it, not me." Konkurou blinked, "What, do you?" Kiba's face was completely blank. "Do you?" pressed Konkurou. Very slight blush appeared on Kiba's cheeks. "You do...don't you." Kiba blinked and turned away, trying not to show the blush that was rapidly taking over his face. "So that's why you wanted to come to the festival with me!" Kiba sighed, "Yeah...It is. I'd thought that after...ya know...last night and all..." Now it was Konkurou's turn to blink, "What d'ya mean, nothing happened last night." Kiba blinked, "You don't remember?" Blank stare, "Hmmmmmmm must've been drunker than you looked." "Why? What happened?" asked Konkurou, a note of worry in his voice. "Nothing really," assured Kiba. "It's just how you were talking and stuff is all. I could have sworn you were flirting with me. I guess I should have payed more attention to how much you had to drink." He sighed, now somewhat sad, "I guess I was reading the wrong signals..." Konkurou sighed, "Kiba, it's not that I don't like you, I do, just as a friend is all." Kiba looked up, "Are you sure? From what you said last night..." "What and when did I say?" "It was early enough that you weren't drunk yet. I'm surprised you don't remember." "Kiba, I don't have a good short term memory, you know that." "I do?" he shook his head, "Nevermind. We'd somehow gotten onto he subject of dating. I'd asked you if you had someone back in Suna and you said no. I asked why and you told me you weren't all that interested in the girls back there. That kinda threw up a flag in my head. I guess I misinterpreted what you said." Konkurou thought for a moment. It sounded like something he'd say. Why couldn't he remember it though? For that matter, he couldn't remember to much about the previous night. Drinking some sake, snippets of conversation here and there, garbled music, not much else._ "Did I really say that? What else did I tell him_?" He realized that Kiba was watching him. "I cannot for the life of me remember what happened last night.' A complex look crossed Kiba's face. Then you don't remember what happened at the end of the night?" Konkurou nodded a no. Kiba frowned sadly. "What did I do?" Kiba smiled sadly, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Temari turned around again and shouted, "Konkurou, remind me to kill that Uzumaki brat later!" Konkurou blinked, "Why Temari?" "All I'm gunna say is be glad you can't see them," and turned around. Kiba and Konkurou blinked and stared at each other. "I'm so going to kill him first," said Konkurou flatly. Kiba chortled, "Whatever, as long as I don't have to see you do it." A thought struck Konkurou. He stared at Kiba, "No way...there's no way...we didn't...we couldn't have..." Kiba was blushing deep red again. Konkurou's jaw dropped. "We did, didn't we?" Kiba nodded slowly. Konkurou stared at him, unable to say anything. Kiba looked like he wanted to jump outta the car. "Kiba...I...I don't know what to say...I..." Another thought struck him solidly. He'd never done anything that he didn't want to do, even when he was hammered outta his mind. "_Do I like him? I mean, I've never been all that into girls, so could I be...?"_ He blinked and stared at Kiba. "Kiba...I...I'm not sure...I um...I..." he sighed, "...Wow, I can't remember being speechless this long before." He smiled softly, "Kiba, I don't really remember what happened last night, so I can;t tell you if you're right or wrong. I never think out stuff like this." A look of guarded hope passed though Kiba's eyes. "I can..I c-can..." he gulped and cleared his throat, "I can think of one way to find out..." Konkurou blinked, "You can?" Kiba nodded slowly and stared at his lap. Understanding flashed through Konkurou's mind. "You can..." he repeated softly. Kiba looked up at him, eyes practically pleading with the older boy. He didn;t care if it turned out Konkurou didn't like him, Kiba was determined to find out. He leaned closer untill he was only an inch or so from the other. "Konkurou..." he muttered before closing the gap. He leaned into the other boy, desperate, afraid of being rejected and all the other myriad of things that could go wrong. He pulled away a minute later, eyes closed tight, not wanting to see the look on Konkurou's face. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand touch his. Konkurou smiled at the younger boy. The kiss had sparked his sluggish memories. He leaned forward and used his free hand to pull Kiba close again. It was Kiba's turn to be surprised. Konkurou held him close for several long minutes before finally letting go. To say that Kiba's face shone like the sun was an understatement.

Another jolt signaled the ride had resumed. They were both smiling when they stepped off a minute later. Shikamaru stretched his cramping legs, "Well, that was interesting." Temari was glaring at Naruto, clearly pissed at him for whatever he and Gaara had been doing. "Well, we had fun anyway," said Konkurou, smiling inwardly at the look on his sister's face. It was getting late by then and the rides were starting to close down. "How about we grab one last bit to eat before the night's over?" asked Naruto, ever hungry. Everyone laughed, even Gaara. "Why not. After that ride I could use some food," said Gaara. Konkurou smiled as his took his dog doll back from the ride operator before they left. They all stopped and bought some pizza and a drink. Sitting around the picnic tables they talked and laughed, finally really enjoying themselves.

Just as they were finishing, a man with one of those old camera's that prints the pictures for you walked up. "Any ya'll want to have your picture taken?" They glanced at each other, "Group shot?" offered Naruto. Nods of approval. They all stood up and crowded around one another. The man took a step back and said, "Say 'cheese!'" "Cheese!" Flash of light as the bulb goes off and the picture is taken. The guy hands them the picture and Naruto hands him some money. They waited anxiously to see how it came out. "He look," said Naruto as the film cleared, "Kiba and Konkurou are holding hands!" Said boys blushed as everyone stared at them before breaking out in laughter. "Gotta love the Ferris Wheel," sighed Naruto happily, a smiled plastered on Gaara's face. "Well anyway," said Temari as the laughter died away, "We'd better get going." They bid the others adieu and Temari dragged Shikamaru away. Naruto smiled and watched them leave before turning to Gaara, "We'd better be going too." They said goodbye and walked off, conversing quietly, leaving Kiba and Konkurou alone. "Well, what now?" asked Kiba. Konkurou smiled, "Let's find the guy with the camera again and get one of us alone." Kiba smiled, "I'd like that." They got two pictures taken, one for each of them. "I will say this," said Kiba as the left the festival a little while later, "This night didn't turn out like I thought it was going to." "How so?" "I hadn't planned on having so much fun!" Konkurou laughed, "Well, I hadn;t planned on leaving with a boyfriend, but I'm glad I did." Kiba smiled and threw his arm around Konkurou's neck. "Now why didn't we do this last year again?" "Don't know. I guess neither of us thought of it then." They laughed as they walked into the night.


End file.
